This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core is responsible for the overall administrative and financial aspects of the Biotechnology Research Resource. In addition, the Administrative Core also includes staff responsible for Information Technology (IT) at the CIND, data base management and scientific programming support. Responsiblities include: 1) Execution of the subcontracts for the different cores. 2) Management of hiring new personnel for the Resource 3) Coordination of purchase and installation of a new powerful computer cluster at the CIND for parallel computing. In addition, management of remote access to the cluster for offsite investigators of the Resource 4) Development and maintenance of the Resource Website 5) Coordinate meetings of the Scientific Advisory Board, bi-annual in person meetings of all investigators of the Resource at the CIND and coordination of regular meetings of the scientists. 6) Coordination of the Training and Dissemination symposium and workshop